Off road UTVs are used for a variety of utilitarian and recreational purposes. One common use of UTVs is for hunting. UTVs allow hunters to access and transport supplies into and out of remote areas.
A variety of gun racks are made for use with UTVs. One type of gun rack mounts to the roll bars of the UTV and supports guns overhead. Other gun racks for UTVs are designed to mount in the bed of the UTV to transport guns while the guns remain in their cases. The gun racks for UTVs currently on the market fail to provide a removable gun case that allows convenient, two-handed access to fire arms. Accordingly, there remains a need for a gun rack specifically designed for UTVs that enables guns to be safely and securely transported while in their gun cases, yet provides easy and convenient access to the guns without the need to remove the gun cases from the gun rack.